Fairy Rings
by Mizuki-xXx-Moe
Summary: America wakes up to hear his boyfriend scream, only to run out and spot a circle of mushrooms? Why on earth is England so shaken up? US/UK. Human Names used.


_A/N : I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers blah, blah, blah, blah._

_This story is brought to you by Moe  
_

**Fairy Ring**

Alfred Jones buried his head deeper into his lover's pillow. He inhaled its sweet, British-y scent; tea, Earl Gray Tea to be exact. It smelt so much like Arthur (no duh seeing as he was sleeping in the Brit's house on the man's bed). Alfred moaned into his pillow. He loved the days he got to sleep in; after all, a hero should always get his well-deserved rest! If not he won't have enough energy to save the world! Oh but not only did he get to sleep in, he got the cute British boy to snuggle with too. Alfred, half asleep, snaked it arm to the other side of the queen sized bed only to find nothing there. Now Alfred was fully awake. Where could his little tea drinking England be?

"Artie?" He called for his British lover. Hn, no response. "Arthur?" The American called out again. And just at that moment he heard a rather girl-ish and high pitched scream emanating from outside the Brit's bedroom. In just his boxer, printed with the American flag of course, Alfred sprinted outside the bedroom to the source of the shriek.

"Artie! Yo Artie what's wrong?" Alfred demanded as he ran outside onto the porch to his boyfriend, who had fallen to the floor pointing mortified at something off the porch. The British man replied in deep, scared pants, his eyes transfixed onto something on the yard. Alfred, who was now kneeling holding his boyfriend, followed the Brit's gaze only to spot a bundle of (what seemed to be) mushrooms in the left corner of the lawn. The white mushrooms, however, formed the shape of a circle.

Alfred let out a laugh, "That's what you're afraid of? A bunch of mushrooms in a circle? That's almost as bad as Italy's tomato fairy lie!" He was now rolling back and forth on the wooden floor of the porch, tears practically formed in the American's eyes.

Arthur puffed out his cheeks in frustration, "It's a 'Fairy Ring' you bloody wanker! And don't make fun of the tomato fairy or she'll come down and strike you senseless!" Arthur pointed to the circle of fungus that had formed rapidly overnight.

Said "bloody wanker" only laughed harder as the tears spilled from his eyes, "F-Fairy Ring? That doesn't sound that threatening at all! What's got you so shaken up?"

"Idiot, don't you know anything? A Fairy Ring is a place where fairies gather to dance and they use the mushrooms as seats to rest on once they finished dancing!"

Said "Idiot" only laugher even harder than before, "A-A gathering place to dance! You've got to be kidding me! Can we go dance with the fairies too Artie?" Alfred joked walking- more like pranced- towards the circle of forming fungus, a pale hand stopped him.

"Don't go into the Fairy Ring you bloody fool! Once you enter the Fairy Ring the fairies take you away and force you to dance for them until you die or exhaustion or fatigue! Or just plain out whisky you away and kill you! And don't call me 'Artie' you brainless imbecile." Arthur snapped at his dense American boyfriend furrowing his bushy eyebrows. While he did hate the dim-witted American he didn't want him to be whisked away by fairies, not only would he lose his boyfriend, his own mythical fairy friends would have betrayed him (ever heard the phrase "You're friends are my friends"? England apparently totally supported that rule, it seems that so did is mythical friends)! Just the thought of his fairy friends taking away his Alfred put tears in Arthur's eyes. He did genuinely care for Alfred though, and it was a good think Alfred was bad at reading atmospheres because he will not subject to admitting that he cared for that baboon.

America dumbly put on his hero smile, "No need to worry! Those fairies wouldn't harm a hero like me! I'm waaaaay to awesome to be caught in some fungus circle." Alfred swished his hand to show this situation as a "pass-off" kind of thing. He stepped forward again, taking another step towards the Fairy Ring only to, once again, be pulled in by England hand.

Arthur's lip quivered slightly and slight tears fell from his eyes, "Please Alfred, please don't go. I-I don't want for you to disappear on me or for you to get taken away and killed. Please don't leave me." Arthur begged Alfred as a tears spilled out of his olive green eyes.

Now America may be the worst in reading the situation but at that very moment he could tell his little British boyfriend didn't want him to run inside, let alone go near, the Fairy Ring outside on their yard. Alfred sighed and kneeled down hugging his cute tiny Brit. Arthur was shocked at first but slowly returned the hug as well. Of course, the American after wards leaned down and shared a chaste kiss with _his _Arthur, only to have Arthur return the kiss full on.

When the American pulled away from their (not so) innocent little kiss he grabbed Arthur's chin and looked deeply into his bottle green eyes, "Arthur, I would never ever leave you, you understand? As a hero-as _your _hero I promise I'm never going to leave you!"

Even if fairies try to steal you away?" Arthur asked pleadingly, looking up at Alfred's blue eyes.

"Even if they try to steal me." Alfred hugged his little British boyfriend only to have the hug interrupted by a grumbling stomach, "I'm hungry! Can we eat some hamburgers now?" Alfred whined releasing from the hug, before walking back into the house.

"How about I make some for 'my hero' then?" England ran his finger up Alfred's chest, "Then maybe I can reward my hero for all his great deeds." Arthur continued in a low, lusty voice.

Alfred's eyes slightly widened at Arthur's sudden suggestion but shook is head taking the thought out of mind, "Maybe we should go out for breakfast. As much as I like hot guy sex, I hate your crappy cooking more!" Alfred chuckled now walking towards the car.

Arthur fumed, "Fine you bloody twat! If you want to eat out and _not _have sex later then at least put on some pants first! I'm sure the world doesn't want to see you in your stupid American boxers!" He flailed his hands in annoyance. Alfred just let out a laugh before going inside to grab a pair of pants.

After their little "Fairy Ring" incident, Alfred and Arthur tried their best to avoid the huge mushroom circle that had formed out on their lawn. Just for extra precaution they poured marjoram and thyme around the Fairy Ring and they even ran around the Fairy Ring nine times. In a couple weeks, though, Arthur woke up to see that the Fairy circle had completely disappeared! He ran out to tell Alfred who was equally shocked by this miracle; well at least Arthur _thought_ Alfred was equally surprised by this miracle. Let's just say Alfred went out onto Arthur's lawn and destroyed all the mushrooms on his lawn (despite of Arthur's warning), but just don't tell Arthur (or there goes Alfred's head).

_In around the 19__th__ century mushrooms formed, in the shape of a circle, on people's yard randomly the night before (no fungus being there the previous night). This led the people to thing dark or evil spirits were at work creating these fungi. They called the circle of mushrooms "Fairy Rings". In England they believed that fairies gather together and danced, creating a Fairy Ring. When the fairies can to rest from their dancing, they relaxed on the mushrooms that sat at the perimeter of the circle. It was also believed that if anyone were to step inside the Fairy Ring, fairies would come and either kill you or make you dance until you reach starvation, death, or madness. To gain freedom from a Fairy Ring one should pour marjoram and thyme around the circle to confuse the fairies. It's also suggested to run around the Fairy Ring nine times (and no less or no more than nine laps around the circle).Though we know now that mushrooms are decomposers and are probably decomposing dead organisms of the sort. But, seeing as England here has mystical friends it wouldn't be hard to believe England still believes in those Fairy Rings._


End file.
